youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Community guidelines
The most basic guideline is to be nice. The wiki is about spreading information, not being rude to others. Some basic etiquette will help site users become a more closely knit community. Wikis are a community based information project, bringing together the knowledge of all fans to create a complete database. While the sites Administrators may ensure content meets the proper standards, all articles are a collaborative effort and without participation from all members the project will not reach the standards we hope to achieve. Participation in site discussions where members may suggest new changes and vote on them is also encouraged. Collaboration is key to success. Wikis are a global system, open to all regardless of skill level or language barriers. It is important to remember that most users aim to assist, rather than vandalize. Because the system is open to all, we advise users to be patient with others who may not be as fluent or understand things as easily, but their contribution is equally valid and should be given the opportunity to become a valued member of the community. If issues arise please talk it out wherever possible. This is especially true of new users. Everyone must start somewhere, so improper edits can be common. Rather than chew them out, explain how it should be done. It is better to assume good faith in new users and be friendly than to alienate potential top contributors. Feel free to tell others and give exposure to the sites content. More members will build a stronger wiki and the more people who have informed knowledge, the better. We encourage cooperation with other Young Justice communities and site partners. Feel free to ask for help from other users, Administrators and other staff, or even Community Central if you need. Wikis exist to help inform its users, and everyone learns somewhere so there nothing to be shy about. All information on this wiki is to be properly sourced and licensed. Plagiarism is not tolerated, and claims must be backed by official statements if presented as fact. For more in depth information on the citation of sources and licensing of materials, refer to the linked policies. Similarly, all information is to be written in one's own words within the confines of the wiki's Manual of Style, if taken from another writer it should be credited. The wiki does not exist as a personal site, it is not to be used simply to update your user page or spam links and advertise individuals. Content unrelated to Young Justice or which spreads misinformation is liable to be deleted. Don't make personal attacks. We understand that sometimes discussions can become heated, but keep the debates civil and about the content. Arguments that devolve into personal attacks or the posting of personal information of others will not be tolerated. Vandalism and internet trolls are a real issue, the best thing for most community members to do about them is ignore them or report them to administrators who can deal with them properly. Giving them attention will only make them continue. Likewise, if the behavior of other users concerns you feel free to bring the issue to staff, it is better to deal with such problems than leaving them to blow up into a flame war. Never forget to have fun! Our community sites are places to have fun, meet new people, and learn more about your favorite topics. There is serious work to be done, but you should always remember to enjoy what you are doing. If the wiki issues are ever becoming tiresome or agitating, please take a break, you can serve the community better when you're in a good mood and stress is healthy for no one. Category:Community Category:Policy